


NYPD-24

by sablefluffy



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз работают детективами в отделе убийств 24-го участка Департамента полиции города Нью-Йорка. Стайлз считает, что у него лучший напарник на свете. Дерек считает, что со стороны Вселенной было бы милосерднее переехать его автобусом в тот день, когда их назначили работать вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYPD-24

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор коллажа - прекрасная Gaby.  
> 2\. Кроссовер с "Мортал Комбат" исчезающе мал, но неоспорим %)  
> 3\. Зоркий глаз и чуткий нос узрит крошечный воздушный поцелуй фэндому "Generation Kill" (и не только ему :))

 

Продавец хот-догов на углу Сорок второй и Линкольн сонно ковырялся в носу, парочка такси неистово гудела друг на друга, не в силах мирно разъехаться, голуби делали… что-то голубиное, а обыватели спешили по своим делам, уткнувшись в смартфоны. Несмотря на ранний час, город жил своей жизнью, иногда зловонной, иногда блистательной. Иногда – смертоносной.   
Детектив отдела убийств Департамента полиции города Нью-Йорка Дерек Хейл свернул в узкий захламленный проулок и нырнул под заградительную ленту, кивнув дежурному офицеру. На месте преступления уже работали эксперты, Мэтт - штатный фотограф - носился по всему пятачку, выбирая ракурсы. Бойд разговаривал с нервным индусом в белом фартуке, Арджент опрашивала экзальтированную тетку в бигуди и плюшевом спортивном костюме, который, очевидно, спорт видел только по телевизору. Судя по тому, что пахло от «Плюшевой» отвращением, нервным возбуждением и болезненным восторгом, Дерек решил, что тело обнаружила именно она.   
\- Спорим на кофе, что жертву нашла бигудийная? Наверняка вышла покормить табун местных кошек, я уже троих насчитал по разным углам.   
Стайлз. Дерек привычно собрался и повернулся к напарнику.  
\- Стилински, это слишком очевидно даже для тебя – у нее все штанины в шерсти. Спорим, что во время разговора с Эл она тайком строчит в твиттер?  
Стайлз аккуратно выглянул из-за левого плеча Хейла. Потом из-за правого. Потом бесцеремонно задрал его локоть и, пригнувшись, начал изучать нижний сегмент плюшевой тетки, практически уткнувшись лицом в подмышку напарника. Дерек шумно выдохнул и посмотрел в серое утреннее небо. За что караешь, господи?  
\- Твоя правда, Хейл, - Стайлз, наконец, выпрямился, сделал шаг назад и милостивым жестом протянул Дереку картонный стакан. - Сегодня ты наслаждаешься изысканным коктейлем из мокко-капучино с миндальным молоком и кокосовой стружкой. Можешь не благодарить.  
\- И не собирался, - пробурчал Дерек, отпивая то, что было просто обязано оказаться невнятной сладкой бурдой. По языку прокатилась нежная горячая волна, щекоча вкусовые рецепторы горькими нотками. Идеально. Как всегда. Чертов Стилински.   
\- Омерзительно, - неубедительно соврал Хейл. Стайлз радостно оскалился и увесисто хлопнул его по плечу.   
\- Всегда пожалуйста, чувак.  
За спиной послышался кашель, слишком насмешливый, чтобы быть настоящим. Дерек повернулся к Бойду и Арджент, стирая с лица неуместную улыбку. Пока он плавал на дофаминовых волнах, эксперты закончили, уступая место детективам.   
\- Рассказывайте.  
Эллисон прошла вперед, привычным движением увернувшись от попадания в объектив Дэлера, который на фоне тихой арджент-обсессии иногда начинал считать себя модным фотографом. Она натянула перчатки и присела возле тела, до отвращения похожего сейчас на сломанную куклу. Ливень, прошедший ночью, превратил некогда дорогую одежду в мокрые тряпки, забрызганные грязью. Длинные светлые волосы спутались и закрывали лицо.  
\- Жертва – белая женщина, сумку мы пока не нашли, телефон и документы тоже. На вид ей двадцать три - двадцать пять. На проститутку не похожа, если только те не начали носить обувь от Джимми Чу. Скорее всего, смерть наступила в результате удушения, на это указывают характерные борозды на шее и состояние глазных яблок, но полные данные мы сможем получить только после вскрытия.   
\- Свидетели есть? Кто обнаружил тело?  
\- Местная жительница где-то в шесть тридцать вышла, чтобы накормить кошек, она же и вызвала полицию, - Дерек и Стайлз единодушно, хотя и тихонько – из уважения к жертве – сдвинули кулаки и посмотрели на Бойда. Тот закатил глаза, но, тем не менее, начал листать свои записи.  
\- Вторым на месте преступления появился хозяин местной бакалеи. Утверждает, что всегда открывает магазин в это время. Ему хватило мозгов не подходить к телу до приезда наших ребят. Говорит, вчера закрыл лавку в восемь вечера и сразу поехал домой, к семье. Алиби мы еще проверим, но сомневаюсь, что он как-то замешан. Парень чуть ли не до истерики пытался убедить меня, что он с детьми находится в стране легально.  
Хейл повернулся к напарнику, тот едва заметно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Бойд, Арджент, на вас опрос жителей окрестных домов. Район не фонтан, но кто-то мог что-то слышать. Я проверю списки пропавших и узнаю у техников насчет камер видеонаблюдения. Стайлз умаслит Дитона, чтобы тот поставил нашу неизвестную первой в очереди на вскрытие. Вперед, детишки, за работу.  
Перед тем, как уехать, Хейл медленно обошел проулок по периметру. Дело не просто дурно пахло. Оно смердело так, что волк Дерека прижимал уши и скалил зубы. Учитывая, с чем им обоим обычно приходилось иметь дело, это был очень, очень плохой знак.  
\- Эй, чувак, ребята забирают тело. Ты идешь? – Хейл прикрыл глаза и в последний раз втянул носом воздух, запирая в памяти всю картину.  
\- Да. Иду.  
  
*  
  
Жертву звали София Катич, ей было двадцать шесть, и при жизни она трудилась секретарем-референтом в посольстве Республики Косово. В Вашингтоне. Катич прибыла в аэропорт JFK в 21.10 в день смерти, одна и без багажа. Согласно записям с камер наблюдения в зале прилета, жертва села в такси в 21.55, видимо, исключительно для того, чтобы через восемь часов пополнить собой статистику криминальной хроники. Добро пожаловать в Нью-Йорк, большое червивое яблоко, полное убийц и грабителей!  
Непосредственный начальник Катич во время телефонного разговора был надут, высокомерен и отчетливо напуган. Нет, он не знал, зачем София прилетела в Нью-Йорк. Нет, у нее не было поручений по курьерской доставке, зачем? Она ничего ему не говорила о поездке, отгул тоже не просила. Он был удивлен, когда Катич не вышла на работу, ведь это так на нее не похоже. Бедная девочка, прилететь в Нью-Йорк, чтобы стать жертвой случайного ограбления! Не слишком хорошо вы делаете свою работу по обеспечению безопасности улиц, да, детектив Хейл?  
Детектив Хейл не верил в версию случайного ограбления. Детектив Хейл не верил ни единому слову своего собеседника. Полиграф в его голове выдавал бешеные синусоиды на каждой второй фразе, сказанной вальяжным тоном с легкой неправильностью в произношении. К сожалению, чувства оборотня не могут быть приняты судом в качестве свидетельства.   
\- Этот козел с дипломатическим иммунитетом нам врет, - озвучил Стилински мысли напарника.   
\- Врет. Вот только доказать этого мы не можем, - Дерек с усилием потер лицо. Расследование зашло в тупик, не успев толком раскрутиться. – Я разговаривал с Денни из технического, он пообещал распознать номер такси на пленках из JFK. Узнаем, куда Катич направилась из аэропорта.   
\- Дорожные камеры на Линкольн-авеню?   
\- В работе. Проверь, может быть, на каком-то из окрестных домов есть наблюдение от частных охранных фирм.  
\- Считай, уже сделано. – Стайлз уронил голову на руки. Шеф полиции Харрис, узнав, что погибшая была подданной другого государства, устроил превентивную головомойку капитану Финстоку. Финсток устроил превентивный армагеддон подчиненным. Убойщикам устраивать превентивный нисходящий террор было некому, поэтому дело закончилось тем, что Эллисон наорала на кофеварку и отправилась в бар с Лидией Мартин из пресс-службы.   
Дерек невольно залип на изогнутой шее и напряженной линии плеч. В голове привычно защелкал метроном: одна секунда, две секунды, три секунды, все, Хейл, отворачивайся. Он откашлялся, старательно рассматривая доску с материалами дела.  
\- Как насчет пропустить по паре пива? – Стайлз протяжно застонал, так что волк Дерека чуть не сорвался с поводка. Сиди смирно, зверюга неуемная.  
\- Прости, друг. Обещал Эрике прийти более-менее вовремя и помочь с ужином. Сам знаешь, девчонки такие нежные бывают, когда дело касается домашних дел, - Стайлз по совиному захлопал глазами и улыбнулся с сонной нежностью. - Боюсь, если опять задержусь, моя детка приложит меня соленоидом и закроет в мусорном баке. В другой раз?  
Дерек бросил на напарника короткий взгляд и снова уставился на доску.   
\- Само собой. Передавай Эрике привет.   
Молодец, Хейл. Ненавязчиво и по-дружески. Продолжай в том же духе, и тебя попросят быть шафером на свадьбе. Дерек поборол желание побиться головой о стену. В основном, из-за того, что начальство вряд ли одобрило бы порчу казенного имущества.  
  
*  
  
Три месяца спустя расследование убийства Софии Катич все еще стояло на месте и потихоньку заваливалось другими делами.   
Таксист отвез Катич в один из ресторанчиков на Сорок второй улице. Официант запомнил эффектную блондинку – она пила кофе за столиком на двоих и несколько часов кого-то ждала. Парень решил, что красотку прокатили со свиданием, и принес ей бесплатный десерт в качестве утешения. София поблагодарила, но как-то рассеяно, видно было, что она нервничает. Нет, офицер, она никому не звонила, и ей никто не звонил. Посетителей мало было, так что он все время посматривал в ее сторону. Ушла перед самым закрытием. Жалко, что ее убили, такая хорошенькая была.   
Проверка распечаток телефонных звонков ничего не дала, обычные разговоры с семьей и друзьями. Последний раз жертва пользовалась мобильником еще в Вашингтоне. Дэнни проверил движения по кредитным картам Катич и изучил состояние ее счетов. Единственно интересным было то, что билеты на самолет жертва приобрела он-лайн всего лишь за несколько часов до вылета. Обратный рейс предполагался в три утра следующего дня, вот только, вместо того, чтобы вызвать такси из ресторана и отправиться в аэропорт, София зачем-то пошла пешком, завершив свое путешествие в подворотне, с удавкой на шее. Записи с дорожных камер наблюдения тоже ясности не внесли.   
София Катич глянцево улыбалась с фотографии. Все указывало на то, что дело уйдет в архив, оставшись нераскрытым. 

  
Нью-Йорк никогда не спал, а еще – без конца что-нибудь ел, пил, дрался, употреблял наркотики и делил территорию большими и малыми криминальными эпизодами. Неожиданное обострение разборок между местными бандами завалило убойный отдел таким количеством работы, что домой они уходили только для того, чтобы поспать. Эллисон стала похожа на утомленного енота, Бойд пару раз оставался ночевать прямо в участке, Стайлз от усталости увеличил скорость и информативность речи раза в полтора, да так, что в итоге Финсток рявкнул на Дерека, потребовав найти способ заткнуть «миссис Хейл». Арджент даже внимания не обратила. Раньше она бы обязательно рассмеялась, выдала несколько шуток и еще долго поддразнивала их по поводу и без. Уровень переутомления команды бил все рекорды, и Дерек опасался, что дело плохо кончится.  
А потом Стайлз замолчал, и Хейл забеспокоился всерьез. Молчащий Стилински был чем-то противоестественным, пугающим, чудовищно неправильным. Стайлза хотелось схватить, изучить на предмет повреждений, зализать все раны. Стайлза хотелось починить.  
Поэтому, как только выдался относительно спокойный день, Хейл отправил всех по домам отсыпаться. Кроме Стилински – его Дерек поволок в бар, где сразу заказал двойную порцию виски, не размениваясь на мелочи. Стайлз посмотрел на Хейла, дернул уголком рта, печально заглянул в стакан и выпил одним махом содержимое. После чего треснул стаканом о стойку, вытер рот, еще немного помолчал и грустно признался:  
\- Эрика меня бросила.   
Блядь, ну и как такое починишь?   
Дерек отпил пиво из своего бокала и сделал знак бармену, чтобы повторил заказ.  
\- Хреново.  
\- Да еще как хреново, друг. И знаешь, что самое хреновое? Она почти месяц пыталась со мной поговорить, а я был так занят работой, что даже не замечал этого. – Стайлз свел брови и сжал пальцами переносицу. – Вот такой я хреновый бойфренд, Дерек. Моя девушка несчастна, моя девушка две недели смотрит так, словно прощается, а я замечаю, что что-то не так, только увидев чемоданы в коридоре. И да. Это пиздец, как хреново.  
Волк был в замешательстве. Волку хотелось прыгать от радости и, одновременно, растерзать ту, которая сделала его Стайлзу больно. А еще – приползти на брюхе к своему человеку и облизать ему пальцы. Дереку хотелось… многого, но он был совершенно точно уверен, что напарник не оценит предложение заняться сексом в терапевтических целях.  
Стайлз, тем временем, прикончил вторую порцию виски и улегся лбом на стойку. Голос его звучал глухо.  
\- Еще хуже то, друг, что для меня почти ничего не изменилось. Эрика была моей второй любовью. Мы ведь знакомы со школы, знаешь, да? И вместе почти три года, с тех пор еще, как я из морской пехоты уволился. Ты прикинь, чувак, три года встречаться! Я думал, что через двадцать лет мы отправим детей в колледж и начнем, ну не знаю, крокусы выращивать. Самые лучшие крокусы во всем штате, чувак, самые желтые крокусы… - Стайлз прижался щекой к исцарапанному дереву столешницы, пьяно взглянул на Дерека. - А теперь – ни детей, ни колледжа, ни крокусов. Ничего, чувак, ни-так-его-разэдак-чего... Она ушла, и мне почти все равно… И все потому, что я равнодушный мудак…  
Хейл занес руку, чтобы похлопать Стилински по спине, завис на секунду, пытаясь понять, делает ли это для того, чтобы утешить друга, или потому, что ему просто хочется потрогать Стайлза. Потом плюнул на мотивации и стиснул крепкое плечо, пытаясь забрать хотя бы немного боли.   
\- Выдыхай, Стайлз. Если хочешь, я позвоню Эллисон и она расскажет тебе, какая Эрика подлая сучка. Ей давно не терпится.  
Стилински, по которому два двойных виски на голодный желудок прокатились бульдозером, слабо повозюкал лбом по стойке, что, наверное, должно было символизировать отрицание.  
\- Он-на не су-у-учка, Де-е-ерек… Она хоро-о-ошая… Эрика просто не хо-о-очет быть моей жено-о-ой… Быть же-е-еннно-ой ко-о-опа, понима-а-аешь, Де-е-ерек..?   
Дерек понимал и не понимал одновременно. У многих полицейских семьи разваливались – не всякая женщина готова день за днем ждать мужа с бесконечной работы, оставаясь одной на выходные и праздники. Не всякая сможет жить, тайно боясь открыть дверь и увидеть людей в форме. Людей с плохими новостям, прячущих глаза. Эрика была неплохой девчонкой, но жертвенного героизма в ней не было ни на йоту.  
Но Дерек совершенно не понимал, как можно отпустить Стайлза, когда он принадлежит тебе. Гибкого, сладкого, дурманящего Стайлза, умного смешливого Стайлза, верного искреннего Стайлза. Вот этого самого Стайлза. Какая же ты дура, Эрика.  
Дурманящий, умный и верный Стайлз заснул, уткнувшись лицом в скрещенные руки и, кажется, даже пустил слюнку.   
Хейл вздохнул и начал набирать номер такси.  
  
*  
  
Безумие последних недель схлынуло, оставив на память о себе тонны отчетности. Папки распластались по столам дохлыми медузами и эмоции вызывали примерно такие же. Трогать было противно, не трогать – чревато зловонными выбросами в атмосферу со стороны начальства. Стайлз соорудил из своей бумажной кучки миниатюрный Эверест и цветными скрепками обозначил альпинистов, павших на пути к вершине. Дерек подозревал, что это моделирование плохо кончится, но помалкивал – Стилински был мрачен и задумчив. Трогать его в таком состоянии не стоило.   
Шаткое равновесие нарушила Эллисон, которая пришла с утра пораньше исключительно для того, чтобы водрузить на бумажный пик коктейльный зонтик и пластиковую Хеллоу Китти в купальнике и темных очках. Стайлз обиделся на такое надругательство над географией и разобрал всю конструкцию до основания. Нельзя сказать, что Дерек не был этому рад – сроки сдачи отчетов уже начинали поджимать.  
Дерек занимался заполнением очередной зубодробительной формы, когда Стилински в первый раз ненавязчиво проехался в кресле мимо его стола, бросая кроткие взгляды из-под ресниц. Потом еще раз. И еще. На четвертом круге Хейл сердито клацкнул мышкой, сохраняясь, и поднял голову.  
\- Что?  
Стайлз расцвел, подкатил поближе и спросил, доверительно понизив голос:  
\- Хейл, что бы ты сделал, если бы был красивой блондинкой с обостренным чувством гражданской ответственности?  
Дерек провел рукою по лицу, стараясь не очень скрипеть зубами.   
\- Носил бы короткие юбки и продавал печенье в поддержку республиканской партии.  
Стилински надулся и стремительно отъехал к своему столу.  
\- Хейл, что за тупая привычка нести всякую фигню в ответ на серьезные вопросы?! Какая, к хренам, республиканская партия, ты же демократ!  
\- Серьезные вопросы?! Стилински, какая блондинка, ты бы еще спросил, что я бы выбрал, хобот или хвост! – Стайлз перестал дуться и посмотрел на напарника с нездоровым интересом во взоре.   
\- И?  
Хейл почувствовал, что начинает звереть. В самом прямом смысле.  
\- Что - и?!  
\- Хобот или хвост?  
Дерек почти неслышно зарычал. Он не выспался, съел на обед подозрительный бургер, по уши закопался в отчетах формы С-4310, его напарник вел себя как идиот – Хейл имел право немного показать зубы. Или, как минимум, кинуть в идиота-напарника погибшим альпинистом.   
Стайлз просиял, спрятался за перегородкой и бросил в Дерека ластик. Тот легко перехватил снаряд в воздухе и запустил его обратно, придав ускорения. Стилински ойкнул, перекатился из зоны обстрела под чужой пустующий стол и с воинственным воплем швырнул в напарника степлером.  
К сожалению, импровизированной ракете класса «земля-воздух» был придан слишком мощный импульс, вследствие чего ее траектория прошла высоко над целью и завершилась в косяке двери капитана Финстока.  
К тому моменту, когда дверь распахнулась, врезавшись в стену, Стайлз уже вполне успешно притворялся, что подшивает бумаги, Эллисон делала вид, что копается в ящике стола, а Бойд, не мудрствуя лукаво, прикинулся мертвым. Дерек не обладал подобной скоростью реакции, поэтому замер, неестественно выпрямив спину.  
Капитан Финсток привычно вычислил виноватых, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и приступил к громогласной экзекуции.  
\- Хейлински, два дебила, вы какого хрена тут устроили?! Кидаться степлерами!!! И это мои лучшие офицеры – да на вас смотреть противно!! Где замах?! Где меткость?! Не детективы убойного отдела, а две трепетные лесбиянки на пикнике в Центральном парке!! Да моя бабушка лучше бы кинула, а ведь она пять лет, как умерла! Арджент!! Арджент, ну-ка, брось в Бойда чем-нибудь.  
Степлер смачно врезался в Бойда, вырывая у того приглушенно-возмущенный рев.  
\- Молодец, Арджент, вся в отца! Настоящий снайпер, двадцать четвертый участок полиции города Нью-Йорка может тобой гордиться! Не то что этими двумя кретинами… - капитан покачал головой и поднял степлер.   
\- Хейлински! Чтобы в течение недели сдали нормативы по стрельбе. Результаты ко мне на стол, - Финсток сделал неопределенный вращательный жест двумя пальцами на уровне глаз и удалился с добычей в свой кабинет.  
Дерек демонстративно уставился в монитор, игнорируя возмущенное бурчание Бойда и смешки Эллисон. Он даже не посмотрел на Стайлза, когда тот тихонько подкатился вместе с креслом ему под бок и по-медвежьи пихнул плечом.   
\- Дерек. Дерек! Ведь хвост, да?  
Хейл всем телом развернулся к напарнику, собираясь высказать ему все, что он думает о безответственных засранцах, плюющих на отчетность… И проглотил заготовленные фразы.   
Потому что глаза Стайлза искрились, подвижный рот подрагивал в предвкушении ответа, а брови поднялись забавными домиками. Сколько он уже так открыто не улыбался, месяц? Полтора? Слишком долго для Стайлза. Дерек с трудом отвел взгляд от закушенных губ и коротко улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Хвост, Стилински. Конечно, хвост.   
Стайлз победно вскинул кулак и зигзагами покатился к своему столу, напевая «Don't you… forget about me… Don't, don't, don't, don't…». Спустя несколько минут он поднял голову и окликнул напарника.  
\- Хей, Дерек. Предлагаю сегодня вечером взять пиво, заказать пиццу и обсудить-таки блондинку с гражданской ответственностью.  
Хейл страдальчески сморщился.  
\- Господи, Стилински, может, успокоишься уже? Сколько можно хохмить?  
Однако Стайлз смотрел твердо и взгляда не отводил.  
\- А я серьезен, Хейл. Я сейчас просто убийственно серьезен.  
  
*  
  
С формальной точки зрения, Стайлз нес полную чушь. Заговоры, использование дипломатической почты в преступных целях, коррупция, запустившая щупальца в самые верхи – все это больше походило на конспиративные теории в духе «Одиноких стрелков». Дерек очень сомневался, что из затеи Стилински выйдет нечто путное, тем более, что действовать придется в строго неофициальном порядке, используя личные связи. Стайлз не стал уточнять, какие именно, зато сообщил, что субботу они едут в Нью-Джерси. Хейл тихо порадовался, что не в Калифорнию, или, допустим, Орегон. Самолеты он не любил, а вот традиционный сеанс лобызания Стайлза с Камаро вполне мог пережить. Тем более, что Дереку это казалось даже милым. Невероятно глупым, но милым. Конечно, не до такой степени, чтобы пустить Стилински за руль, но вполне достаточно, что разрешить ему съесть в машине что-нибудь ужасно жирное.  
Стайлз прожевал невероятного объема порцию луковых колечек, вытер рот измочаленной салфеткой – Дерек чудовищным усилием воли постарался не пялиться – уселся поудобнее и растопырил пальцы, приготовившись их загибать по одному.  
\- Итак, давай подведем промежуточный итог. Первое - София Катич была не просто хорошенькой блондинкой, она была умной, образованной и неравнодушной к судьбе планеты - я перекопал ее аккаунт на фейсбуке чуть ли не до основания. Второе. Как мне рассказал чувак на форуме, Республика Косово - ключевой перекресток двух потоков наркотрафика. Через Африку идет кокаин, через Турцию – героин, и направляется этот веселый бурный ручеек прямиком в страны Евросоюза, где его вкушают золотые детишки в клубах и жестяные детишки – в подворотнях. – Дерек бросил быстрый взгляд на напарника: тот бессознательно постукивал по колену, затянутому в синюю джинсу.   
\- Третье?  
\- Да, точно. Третье. Дипломатическая почта не вскрывается и не досматривается. Сомнительно, чтобы таким путем поставлялись наркотики – масштабы не те. Но вот документы… Уже больше похоже на правду. Допустим, чистые паспорта для темных личностей, засветившихся в базах Евросоюза. Или визы. Что-нибудь в таком духе.  
\- А Катич смогла связать одно с другим. – Стайлз оперся локтями о колени и с силой потер руками лицо.  
\- Думаю, да. И поплатилась за это жизнью. Вот только, зачем лететь в Нью-Йорк? Может, шеф отправил ее туда под каким-нибудь удобным предлогом? Глупо, инсценировать ограбление и в Вашингтоне несложно. Она решила шантажировать руководство? Вряд ли, не такой человек, да и опять же, это прекрасно можно было сделать, оставаясь в городе. Почему Нью-Йорк?  
Дерек снова посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Не знаю. Ты уверен, что твои «личные ресурсы» помогут ответить на этот вопрос?  
\- Ну, у папы обширные связи, кто-нибудь… - Дерек врезал по тормозам. – Хейл, какого хрена ты делаешь?! У меня чуть кишки через нос не вылезли! Зима на дворе, еще скажи спасибо, что нас не занесло!  
\- Мы что, едем к твоему отцу? – мимо пронеслась малолитражка, истошно гудя. Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и съехал на обочину. Стайлз смотрел на него, возмущенно приоткрыв рот и дергая ремень безопасности.  
\- Да, к отцу! К федеральному судье Стилински, что, с этим какие-то проблемы?!  
Проблема была только одна – Дерек был совершенно не готов к знакомству с отцом Стайлза. Ему иррационально казалось, что тому будет достаточно одного взгляда на напарника сына, чтобы все про него понять – и решить пристрелить, от греха подальше.   
\- Нет, - помолчав, ответил Хейл и вырулил обратно на трассу. – Никаких проблем. Поехали.   
\- Господи, Дерек, ну ты прямо как нервная барышня. Успокойся, он у меня замечательный. В поедании людей не замечен. Даже таких хмурых, как ты.  
Понятие «замечательный», вроде бы, не включает в себя дробовик над камином. Было бы крайне неловко объяснять, почему жертву огнестрела совсем необязательно везти в больницу после приступа благочестивого отцовского гнева.  
  
Судья Стилински – «Просто Джон» – оказался действительно замечательным. Он был совсем не похож на Стайлза внешне, тот, наверное, пошел в мать, но в запахе у обоих присутствовала какая-то теплая нотка надежности.   
После обязательных ритуалов знакомства, рассаживаний, выяснений пищевых предпочтений, инспекции Стайлзом холодильника («Папа, я не вижу криминала, но просто носом чую торопливо спрятанные бургеры! Ты совсем не заботишься о своем здоровье!»), Джон внимательно выслушал все логические выкладки сына и надолго замолчал, постукивая пальцем по губам. Потом откинулся в кресле и осторожно заговорил:  
\- Смотрите, детки. Если ваша девочка раскрыла какую-нибудь преступную схему и решила сдать виновных властям, то для нее была только одна дорога – в Интерпол. ЦРУ таким не занимается, ФБР ограничено федеральными преступлениями, а Наркоконтроль США не имеет достаточных полномочий. Если только наркотики не переправлялись дипломатической почтой – а вы думаете, что это не так, верно?  
\- Верно, - Стайлз пихнул Дерека локтем, и тот продолжил мысль, - Очень сомнительно, чтобы посольство частично признанного государства занималось такими вещами. Не того масштаба канал.  
Джон посмотрел внимательно на сына, потом - на Дерека. Ухмыльнулся и продолжил:  
\- Я даже представить не могу, почему жертва полетела в Нью-Йорк, это самый странный пункт во всей истории. Но могу организовать вам встречу с Кристофером Рэйденом. Стайлз, ты совсем маленьким был, когда мы рыбачили вместе, но можешь его помнить.  
Стилински-младший сморщил лоб, потом расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Дядя Кристофер в смешной шляпе?  
Стилински-старший рассмеялся в ответ.  
\- Именно. Он может вам помочь – если не будешь напоминать про шляпу. Сейчас Рэйден занимает достаточно высокий пост в вашингтонском отделении Интерпола, и в его честности я уверен на девяносто девять процентов. Я позвоню и договорюсь о встрече. Ну а теперь, Дерек, как насчет десерта? В морозилке есть диетический лимонный пирог. Гадость, конечно, зато совесть Стайлза будет сыта.  
От десерта оба единодушно отказались – на улице уже темнело. Дружелюбно похлопав Дерека по плечу, Джон крепко обнял сына на прощание. Потом отпихнул, нарочито небрежно.  
\- Езжайте. Ведите аккуратно, на дороге может быть скользко.  
Когда они уже подходили к машине, судья негромко окликнул Дерека, чего Стайлз, кажется, даже не заметил.  
\- Детектив Хейл. Берегите моего сына.   
Дерек кивнул очень серьезно.  
\- Я буду. Обещаю. – Джон кивнул в ответ и ушел в дом.  
Он убьет любого, кто попытается навредить Стайлзу. Это он тоже мог бы пообещать.  
  
*  
  
Одним прекрасным январским вечером – хотя, по мнению Стилински, это был совершенно омерзительный промозглый январский вечер после дневного выезда на крайне неаппетитное убийство – в двадцать четвертом участке появилось новое действующее лицо.   
Первым, на что обрушилось внимание Стайлза, были ноги. Прекрасные и бесконечные в очевидно дорогих ботиночках на высоких каблуках. Стайлз бездумно и добросовестно огладил ноги взглядом, начиная с изящных лодыжек и заканчивая плавным изгибом бедер под немилосердно коротким алым пальто. Чуть выше угадывалась ладная грудь, светилась озорством улыбка и сияли прозрачной зеленью глаза очень знакомого разреза.  
\- Э-э-э..., - промычал детектив Стилински, после чего вернул челюсть на законное место. Ну конечно, мог бы сразу догадаться, у какого семейства в этой стране лицензия на красоту. Он продолжил уже более осмысленно, - Мисс Хейл, если я правильно понимаю?  
\- Просто Лора, пожалуйста, - промурлыкала Мисс-я-съем-твое-сердце, небрежно бросила корзинку (корзинку!) на пол, присела на край стола и протянула руку для пожатия. Тонкие пальцы без колец, мягкая кожа, хрупкие запястья. Красивая девушка в чем-то непростительно коротком сидит на его столе. Прямо на папке с делом об убийстве бездомного. Офигеть. - Я не могу вам позволить называть себя как-то иначе. Вы же практически член семьи!  
Полные губы изогнулись в улыбке, ехидной совсем чуть-чуть. Стайлз нервно дернул головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из ушей мучительно сладкие интонации, и чуть подался назад. На выручку пришел, как ни странно, аромат свежей выпечки.  
\- Ой, Лора, а что это у вас в корзинке, неужели пирожки? Да вы просто Красная Шапочка! - Стайлз по-мультяшному игриво подвигал лицом. - Не страшно оказаться с такой опасной ношей в логове голодных волков Полицейского Департамента?  
Лора склонила голову набок и вскинула бровь. Стилински моментально представил, что именно с ним сделает Дерек за неуклюжие попытки флирта с Горячей Сестричкой, и поспешил исправить положение:  
\- Ох, простите, я вовсе не хотел вас обидеть, Лора, и уж тем более не хотел, чтобы это выглядело, как сексуальное домогательство от офицера полиции при исполнении. Нет, я не хочу сказать, что вы не привлекательная, вы очень, очень привлекательная, ну еще бы, с таким-то братом, я просто неудачно пошутил, и вы знаете, пирожки, они так пахнут, а я сегодня... – Бровь двинулась выше, и Стайлз запнулся.   
\- Эээээм, забудьте. Пожалуйста, забудьте весь бред, что я успел наболтать. Давайте начнем сначала. Здравствуйте, Лора, я детектив Стайлз Стилински, человек и долбоклюй. Очень приятно познакомиться.   
Лора усмехнулась, каким-то головокружительным образом изогнулась и прижала палец к губам Стайлза, останавливая словесный поток.   
\- Ничего страшного, детектив Стилински, - на нежных щеках возникли очаровательные ямочки, совсем как у Дерека, когда тот улыбался. Октава из ванили, меда, снега, запутавшаяся в длинных темных волосах, щекотала что-то неразумное в солнечном сплетении. Да что ж такое-то, беспомощно подумал Стайлз. В прошлой жизни я, наверное, топил щенков, стрелял в птичек, поджигал усы котятам, и за это теперь проклят Хейлами.  
Демоническая Сестра, черт бы ее подрал, наклонилась еще ближе, почти касаясь губами моментально запылавшего уха, и прошептала:  
\- Не стоит стесняться своей догадливости, детектив. Я на четверть красная шапочка. По материнской линии...  
  
Хейл вернулся в участок не в самом лучшем расположении духа. След был ложным, погода – отвратительной, а сосиски в хот-догах, которые попросил купить голодный Стайлз, успели остыть и покрыться противной жирной пленкой. Стилински, конечно, смолотит их и даже не заметит несовершенства – они с самого утра мотались по выездам – но для Стайлза хотелось всего самого лучшего.  
Всего, чего угодно. Кроме Лоры.   
Дерек застыл в дверях, одним взглядом охватив всю картину. Дорогая сестричка сидела на столе Стайлза – его Стайлза! – в картинной позе и что-то шептала тому на ухо. Стилински откинулся в кресле так, что казалось, еще немного - и свернет себе шею. Зрачки расширились, скулы раскалились практически добела, а сердце – Дерек слышал – выдавало что-то среднее между панической чечеткой и очарованным трепетом.   
Я взрослый человек, твердо сказал сам себе Хейл. Я не буду убивать сестру только потому, что мой напарник запал на нее.  
Запавший напарник наконец заметил Дерека, истуканом вставшего в дверях, и рванулся назад с такой скоростью, что Лора едва не потеряла равновесие. Стайлз немного побарахтался, прежде чем неуклюже выбраться из плена офисной мебели, отбежал еще на пару шагов и преувеличенно радостно сообщил:  
\- Дерек, ты только посмотри, кто приехал! Твоя сестра здесь!! – Стилински сделал несколько пассов куда-то в сторону Лоры, искренне наслаждавшейся представлением. В глаза напарнику он смотреть упорно избегал. Хейл бросил на сестру грозный взгляд, обещающий той страшные кары в самом ближайшем будущем. Лора сладко улыбнулась в ответ и принялась полировать ногти о лацкан пальто. Стайлз еще немного бесцельно покрутил руками и, буркнув что-то про кофе, малодушно сбежал в кухонный закуток к безмолвной кофеварке. Эллисон, спрятавшаяся за монитором, отчетливо подавилась смешком.  
Дерек аккуратно опустил пакет с хот-догами на свой стол и подошел к сестре. Лора пахла мамой, стаей, домом. А теперь - еще и Стайлзом. Придушить бы ее за это, но семья не поймет. Финсток, скорее всего, не поймет тоже. Хейл решил оставить близкородственное смертоубийство до более удобного случая и угрожающе раскинул руки.  
\- Сестренка!! Какой неожиданный сюрприз! Не хочешь обнять своего любимого младшего братишку?  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнула Лора и отодвинулась подальше. – Чтобы ты мог незаметно сломать мне ребро? И, во-первых, ты мой единственный младший брат, а во-вторых, я предпочитаю радоваться семейным узам на безопасном расстоянии.   
\- От Нью-Йорка до Калифорнии больше двух с половиной тысяч миль, - Дерек внимательно осмотрел тщательно выстроенную мизансцену – от ярко-алого пальто до корзинки на полу. - Готов поспорить, это очень безопасная дистанция для братской любви.   
Лора надула губы. Потом решила сменить тактику и скорчила печальную мордашку.  
\- Не будь таким букой, Дерек. Мама и папа практически заставили меня привезти подарки и удостовериться, что в большом городе их маленького сынишку никто не обижает.   
\- Расскажи им про существование FedEx.  
Стайлз, вооруженный ослепительной улыбкой и двумя чашками кофе, прервал обмен любезностями.   
\- Лора, это вам. Я не знал, какой вы пьете, поэтому сделал просто черный. Добавил пару крупинок соли, чтобы убрать кислинку. Дерек, тебе молочная пенка и корица.  
Хейл на грани слышимости рыкнул в сторону сестры, предвосхищая комментарии, и забрал свою чашку у Стилински. Сердцебиение напарника выровнялось, и Дерек расслабился, незаметно для самого себя. Нормально. Все в порядке. В конце концов, у сестры отличный инстинкт самосохранения.  
Лора, тем временем, выложила на стол небольшую коробку с красным бантом и сейчас шуршала каким-то свертком из пергаментной бумаги. Сверток сладко пах сдобой, коньяком, сухофруктами. Дерек почти не удивился, когда сестра с улыбкой протянула его Стайлзу.  
\- Детектив, вам подарок от мамы-Хейл. Она просто не могла не подсадить на свой рождественский кекс очередную невинную жертву, так что будьте осторожны – в некоторых штатах его приравняли бы к наркотическим веществам.  
Стайлз был тронут до глубины души. Одурманен запахом еды, восторжен, потрясен, но тронут, все же, куда сильнее. Он принял подарок почти благоговейно. Хейлы очень постарались не слишком умиляться. Безуспешно.  
\- А это рождественская открытка по-хейловски. Тимми нарисовал, а мы все расписались на обратной стороне, - Дерек сомневался, что младшенький Питера мог сотворить что-нибудь действительно ехидное, но, во-первых, он был сыном своего отца, а во-вторых, Лора улыбалась как-то уж очень предвкушающее.  
Гены дяди Питера не подвели.  
На рисунке был изображен слабо узнаваемый Манхеттен, заметно раздолбанный с правого фланга. Виновником разрушений, очевидно, была неизвестная крокозябра высотой с небоскреб. Крокозябре противостояли две фигуры, лишь немногим меньшие по размеру. Тот человечек, что повыше, был вооружен неоново-синими глазами и щедрым набором клыков. Тот, что пониже, размахивал чем-то похожим на станковый пулемет. Над их головами шла корявая надпись цветными карандашами: «Дерек и Сталз спосают Нюерк от КИНГЗИЛЛЫ». Человечки держались за руки. В нижнем левом углу рисунка сиротливо притулилась торопливо дорисованная елочка.   
Дерек любил свою семью, но в минуты, подобные этой, очень радовался, что живет на другом конце страны.  
\- Ух ты, чувак, зацени! У тебя глаза-лазеры и зубы, как у пираньи, племяшка, наверняка, считает тебя крутым! А почему мне достался всего-навсего пулемет? Я тоже хочу зрачки-фонарики!  
Стилински оторвался от обнимашек с кексом и сунулся носом прямо в рисунок. Лора улыбнулась еще более злорадно, безошибочно нашла в кабинете потенциальную союзницу по интригам и, забрав свой кофе, уволокла Эллисон в кухонный закуток. Оттуда немедленно раздались шепотки и взрывы смеха. Дерек отчетливо расслышал «Хейлински» и заскрипел зубами.  
Стайлз сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и протянул:  
\- Да-а-а-а… Сестры… Сначала бить их тебе запрещают родители, а потом – законы штата. Сочувствую, чувак.  
За перегородкой громыхнуло хохотом. Дерек подышал через нос и кивнул. Он себе тоже очень, очень сочувствовал.   
  
*  
  
Представительство Интерпола в США находилось в Вашингтоне, и Стайлз намеревался лететь туда один, мотивируя свое решение экономией бюджета и тем, что Дерек боится самолетов. Последний факт Хейл гневно опроверг, заявив, что нелюбовь к тесным креслам и гадкой еде – это еще не страх. Стилински выразил мнение, что еда и кресла не аргумент. Просто внутренний хейловский дикарь не доверяет тому, что летает, не хлопая крыльями. Дерек заявил, что внутренний хейловский дикарь сейчас кое-кому врежет по сопатке. Стайлз заверещал про насилие на рабочем месте и немедленно затребовал право вести машину на обратном пути. Дерек согласился на бургер и молочный коктейль. В путь напарники отправились, крайне довольные собой и друг другом.  
  
Полковник Кристофер Рэйден оказался крепким суровым мужиком в годах, чем-то неуловимо смахивающим на шотландца. Пока Стайлз показывал документы дела и рисовал блок-схемы, Дерек мысленно примерил к собеседнику килт, клеймор, боевую раскраску и труп врага, получилось очень органично. Хейл как раз воображал живописные развалины древних укреплений и каменистые высокогорные плато, когда Стайлз привычно пихнул его локтем под ребра, заставляя включиться в разговор.  
Рэйден слушал внимательно, иногда задавал уточняющие вопросы, потом замолчал, перебирая документы.  
\- Если София Катич обращалась в Интерпол, то об этом осталась регистрационная запись. Я поручу аналитикам изучить всю информационную активность по балканскому региону за последний год, поглядим, что всплывет интересного. Если она встречалась с кем-то из следователей, то в архиве должно быть дело, может быть, оно что-то прояснит.  
Стайлз закусил губы и медленно опустил веки.  
\- Сэр… У меня нет никаких доказательств, что в вашем ведомстве притаилась крыса, но я не могу исключать такую возможность, - Рэйден едва заметно дернулся. Стайлз поднял глаза и посмотрел на полковника в упор. – Девушка погибла, сэр. Скорее всего, потому, что узнала что-то, чего не должна была узнать. Я понимаю, это может звучать оскорбительно, но, тем не менее, прошу вас поручить сбор информации тому, кому вы доверяете на все сто процентов. И, по возможности, не задействуйте официальный документооборот.  
Полковник выглядел ошарашенным. Дерек его понимал, Стайлз обладал редким талантом – становится крайне убедительным, когда был в чем-то по-настоящему заинтересован. Молчание длилось так долго, что Хейл решил: сейчас их попросят забрать материалы дела и покинуть здание. Но Рэйден неожиданно рассмеялся.  
\- Уломал, Стилински. А настойчивый ты, кстати, парень вырос. Твоя мама такая же языкастая была, никого не боялась. Могла Джона на тонкие ломтики нашинковать одной едкой фразой, - полковник перевел острый взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека и продолжил, - Джон тогда говорил, что она дар и проклятие одновременно. Будем считать, что Дженим унаследовал эти восхитительные качества в эконом-версии. Хотя, готов поспорить, что даже от такой концентрации тебе иногда хочется на стенку лезть.  
Дереку лезть на стену из-за Стайлза хотелось частенько. Но обсуждать это с «Дядей Крисом» Хейл был не готов – а потому отделался неопределенными междометиями. Стайлз совсем расслабился и разулыбался. Рэйден, закончил, наконец, ностальгическую пятиминутку, собрал документы и встал, чтобы пожать им руки.  
\- Езжайте домой, парни. Как только появится какая-то информация, я вам ее отправлю – со стороннего почтового ящика. Стилински, отцу наилучшие пожелания. Детектив Хейл… Удачи, парень.  
Всю дорогу до Нью-Йорка Дерек пытался решить, была ли прощальная улыбка полковника сочувственной или ехидной. Он так и не пришел к однозначному выводу.  
  
*  
  
Пуля вышибла кусок штукатурки над их головами, осыпая волосы белесой крошкой. Стайлз фыркнул и теснее прижался плечом к бетонной балке, за которой они укрывались от обстрела.   
\- Хей, Уильямс! Может, перестанешь тратить зря кислород и боеприпасы? – заорал Стилински. - К выходу тебе не пробиться, подкрепление уже в пути! Сдавайся, и мы сообщим прокурору, что ты сотрудничал!  
Уильямс ответил еще одним фонтанчиком бетонной пыли.  
\- Ну нет – так нет.  
Стайлз повернул голову к Дереку, напряженно пытающемуся по скрипам и шорохам восстановить картину перемещений противника.   
\- Хейл, нужно сменить позицию. Я, конечно, уже немного сроднился с этой опорной балкой, но она не оставляет простора для маневра. Если этот хрен попытается прорваться к выходу, а он попытается, мы окажемся под огнем. Я еще слишком молод, чтобы умирать. Не дожить до премьеры «Мстителей» - вот это настоящий кошмар! - лицо Стайлз скривилось в злой усмешке.   
Дерек кивнул. Всегда хреново, когда тебе противостоит не уличная шантрапа, а хорошо обученный враг. Еще хуже, когда приходится работать против копа. Точно так же, как ты можешь предугадать его действия, он может предугадать твои. Уильямс мог быть скользкой продажной гадиной, но дураком он не был. 

  
Скользкий. Это слово первым пришло на ум, когда Рэйден отправил их к следователю, работавшему с Софией Катич. Опасный – это было второе слово. Умный – третье. Да, он помнит Софию, они пару раз разговаривали, девушка звонила ему с телефона-автомата. Она хотела тайно встретиться и передать документы. Нет, никаких подробностей или имен по телефону она сообщать не хотела, говорила только о том, что дело очень серьезное и затрагивает высокие чины. На назначенную встречу София не явилась, и он решил, что девушка передумала или уехала. Искать ее? Каким образом, вы знаете, сколько Софий в Вашингтоне? И сколько работы у следователей Интерпола? Он даже и подумать не мог, что девушку убили. Такая трагедия. Нью-Йорк? Очень странно.   
Уильямс контролировал себя почти идеально. Сердцебиение оставалось ровным, движения – плавными. Полиграф не выдал бы ничего интересного. Черт, даже слух оборотня ему почти удалось обмануть. Дерека держало только это маленькое «почти». Это «почти» - и еще то, что от Уильямса пахло так же, как и на месте преступления. Подвздошной тайной гнилью.   
Тогда они поблагодарили следователя за помощь в расследовании и ушли. Рэйден пообещал провести скрытую проверку всех финансовых дел Уильямса и его алиби на ночь убийства Катич. Хейл понимал желание полковника действовать пока неофициально. У них ничего не было, кроме подозрений, а обвинение офицера Интерпола в коррупции и убийстве – нечто очень и очень серьезное. Кто же мог подумать, что Уильямс решит нанести превентивный удар?  
Вот они - на каком-то богом забытом складе в промышленной части города, и Уильямс уверен, что только их жизни стоят между ним и пина-коладой на каком-нибудь прекрасном тропическом острове. Отличный расклад, Хейл.  
Как бы там ни было, Стайлз был прав – позиция у них дерьмовая. Дерек аккуратно развернулся к нему, стараясь не высовываться из-за узкой опоры.  
\- Так, Стилински. Сейчас ты быстро, очень быстро перекатываешься вон за тот контейнер, а я прикрываю тебя огнем. Потом иду я – а ты не высовываешься, понял?  
\- Хейл, ты совсем охренел, что ли? Возомнил себя Росомахой? Может, еще выйдешь и спляшешь прямо перед этой сволотой интерполовской? Не будь идиотом, - Стайлз выпятил челюсть и насупился. Дерек понять не мог, чего ему хочется больше – поцеловать этого идиота, или вырубить, чтобы не лез лишний раз под пули. Но сейчас он не мог сделать ни первого, ни второго.  
\- Черт с тобой, Стилински. Но не вылезай в простреливаемое пространство, твоя задача – не подбить Уильямса, а заставить его прекратить огонь, - Хейл дождался, чтобы напарник кивнул. – Три. Два. Один. Пошел!  
Стайлз метнулся вправо под аккомпанемент из серии одиночных выстрелов. Уильямс открыл ответный огонь, когда Стилински был уже под надежным прикрытием группы грузовых контейнеров. Дерек выдохнул и посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот проверил пистолет и поднял левую руку, загибая пальцы по одному. Три. Два. Один.   
Что-то прошло не так. Хейл почувствовал запах крови сразу, как только оказался возле напарника. На долю секунды его затопила ярость. Он разорвет эту тварь на части голыми руками, если Стилински пострадал.   
Дерек рванул к Стайлзу так, что чуть было не впечатал его в металлическую стенку контейнера. Ведомый инстинктом, Хейл стремительно прощупал ноги и руки, провел по животу и бокам. Вот оно, в районе правого седьмого ребра. Стайлз только охнул, когда Дерек молча показал пальцы, испачканные кровью. Адреналин даже не дал ему почувствовать боль от ранения. Спокойно, Хейл. Ты убьешь Уильямса потом, сначала надо посмотреть, насколько все серьезно.  
Стайлз молча выбрался из куртки, поморщившись, когда руку пришлось отвести назад, Дерек одним движением разорвал футболку. Нормально. Пуля вспорола кожу, может быть, проехалась по ребру, но, судя по всему, внутренние органы не повреждены. Хейл игнорировал свои чуть дрожащие пальцы, пока набирал номер.  
\- Арджент, Стайлза подстрелили. Вроде бы ничего серьезного, скользящее ранение, но позвони в 911. Сколько вам еще добираться?   
\- Будет сделано. Через две минуты мы на месте, - голос Эллисон был четким и жестким. Молодец, девочка. Бери с нее пример, детектив.  
Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, тот кривил лицо, пытаясь изогнуться и осмотреть рану. Хейл отвел его ладони в сторону.  
\- Я сам посмотрю. А ты пригляди за Уильямсом, - Стилински кивнул и, перехватив пистолет двумя руками, поднял его дулом вверх, давая Дереку доступ к своему боку.  
Рана выглядела просто прекрасно – для огнестрельного ранения, и у Хейла чуть отлегло от сердца. Опасность могли представлять крошечные волоконца ткани, оставшиеся в раневом канале – Дерек опасался, что к приезду парамедиков кровь уже свернется, затрудняя антисептическую обработку. Он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на напарника.   
\- Стилински, я сейчас кое-что сделаю, если ты пообещаешь не стрелять мне за это в голову. Потом объясню, что и зачем.  
Стайлз кивнул, ни секунды не колеблясь. И вздрогнул всем телом, когда язык Дерека коснулся его бока.   
Хейл зализывал рану так же, как это делали его предки-волки. Голову вело, словно он надышался дымом от горящего аконита, кровь Стайлза на языке была соленой, кожа – чуть сладковатой, и это было лучше всего, что он только пробовал в своей жизни. Тело под ним била дрожь, сердце загнанно колотилось под рукой. Прерваться было невозможно. Отпустить Стайлза – невообразимо.  
Дерек буквально заставил себя перестать касаться губами гладкой кожи и поднять взгляд. Глаза Стайлза потемнели почти до черноты, и смотрел он… Дико. Безумно. Невыносимо.  
Хейл тонул в этом взгляде, пил его, словно яд. Пауза затягивалась, и надо было сделать уже хоть что-то…  
  
Голос Эллисон, усиленный громкоговорителем, прокатился по складу эхом, призывая Уильмса сдаться.  
 _Что ты творишь, Хейл? Какого хрена ты делаешь?_  
  
*  
  
Следующая неделя превратилась в такой документальный ад, что давнишние бандитские войны показались утренником в детском саду. Хейла со Стилински таскали по многочисленным разборам полетов, беседам, допросам, экспертизам. Шеф полиции Харрис лично устроил им грандиозный разнос на тему: «Почему опытные детективы полиции не должны ходить на встречу с подозреваемым без бронежилетов и огневой поддержки». А потом нехотя пожал руки.   
Вашингтонское отделение Интерпола трясло внутренними расследованиями не меньше. Государственный департамент танцевал политические па вокруг консульства, сражаясь с дипломатической неприкосновенностью. В игру попытался вступить Наркоконтроль, но выбыл из межведомственной олимпиады где-то в полуфинале.   
Скользкую гадину Уильямса после кровопролитных бюрократических боев, забрал-таки Интерпол. Дело об убийстве Софии Катич достали из архива, стряхнули накопившуюся пыль и закрыли окончательно, в связи с получением признательных показаний. Дерек провел пальцем по лицу на фотографии, прежде чем убрать ее в папку. Прощай, София. Ты хотела сделать все правильно. Как жаль, что выпало зеро-зеро.   
На Стайлзе все заросло, как на собаке, врачи только руками развели. Им очень хотелось потыкать в него иголочками и электродами, чтобы выяснить причину такой высокой скорости регенерации тканей. Но Стилински, раздосадованный отсутствием устрашающего шрама для демонстрации девицам на вечеринках, отказался наотрез. Хейл и вовсе не спешил давать какие-либо комментарии по этому поводу.  
  
Он вообще старался вести себя как можно более непринужденно. Дружелюбно, но отстраненно. Естественно.   
Две недели назад Стайлз обязательно спросил бы что-то типа «Эй, парень, да что с тобой такое?» Или «Хейл, познакомься, это Джек Дениэлс. Джек Дениэлс – это Хейл. Унесите Хейла». Или «Если ты сейчас же не расскажешь мне, в чем дело, я начну петь хиты Леди Гаги». И начал бы петь - прямо с «Bad Romance».  
Но сейчас Стайлз вел себя непринужденно, дружелюбно, естественно. Отстраненно. И вопросов не задавал.  
Дерек все еще помнил вкус крови на языке.   
Волк Дерека все еще помнил пьянящий запах кожи.  
Им обоим хотелось заползти в темный уголок, прикинуться мертвыми и хорошенько пострадать. Дерек мечтал еще и на луну повыть, но волк оказался более сдержан в желаниях. Он считал нью-йоркскую луну неубедительной подделкой.   
  
Как ни странно, ситуацию переломил Скотт МакКолл. Уволившись из морской пехоты, парень решил начать возвращение к мирной жизни с грандиозной попойки со старым другом. Именно поэтому в среду вечером, пока Стайлз заканчивал работу со срочными бумагами, МакКолл торчал в участке, слоняясь из угла в угол и ковыряясь в стаканах с канцелярскими принадлежностями. Хейл все еще не рыкнул на него исключительно в рамках борьбы за «дружелюбие и непринужденность». Они как раз заканчивали отчет, когда в комнату влетела взъерошенная Эллисон, уткнувшаяся носом в стопку распечаток.  
\- Стайлз, одолжи, пожалуйста, телефон, я забыла свой в машине, - протарабанила она, не поднимая головы.  
Стилински потянулся к смартфону, лежащему на столе, завис на секунду и легким движением руки смахнул его в приоткрытый ящик. И пропел, сладко улыбнувшись:  
\- Прости, Эл. Оставил в кармане пальто.  
МакКолл с заметным усилием оторвался от изучения абриса бедер Арджент под строгой юбкой и вскочил на ноги. Выражение его лица стало на удивление глупым.   
\- Вот, можете взять мой, если хотите!  
Эллисон подняла взгляд от документов и слегка пошатнулась от ударной волны щенячьего обаяния. Судорожно одернув пиджак и поправив волосы, она забрала телефон, стараясь не касаться пальцев Скотта. Затем улыбнулась, чуть более вменяемо.  
\- Хочу. Спасибо.   
Немая сцена повторилась. Стайлз взирал на происходящее в безмолвном восторге, когда ошалевший Хейл подкатился поближе и зашипел ему прямо в ухо.  
\- Стилински, это что сейчас были за маневры с телефоном? Оставил в кармане пальто?! У тебя нет ни одного, не говоря уже о том, что на улице плюс двадцать!  
Стайлз зашипел в ответ не менее выразительно. Причин понижать голос не было никаких, Скотт и Эллисон не заметили бы даже инопланетное вторжение. Но Стилински свято верил в законы кинематографии.  
\- Заткнись, Хейл. На наших глазах не просто разыгрывается банальная сценка «мальчик встречает девочку». Здесь творится самый, что ни есть, британо-американский постмодернистский перфоманс. Подключи дедукцию, Дерек!  
Последнее высказывание, как ни странно, вывело Эллисон из эндорфиново-окситоциновой комы. Она посмотрела на телефон в своих руках, бросила взгляд на сияющего Стайлза, откашлялась, чтобы скрыть смех, и, приняв серьезный вид, спросила у МакКолла.  
\- Афганистан или Ирак?  
Скотт был потрясен настолько, что потерял дар речи. Арджент закусила губы, стараясь не рассмеяться, и ответила на невысказанный вопрос.  
\- У вас осанка военного, армейская стрижка, линия загара проходит так, словно вы были в жаркой стране, но не загорали – значит, отдых можно исключить… Не говоря уже о том, что на вас форменные ботинки и камуфляжные штаны, на футболке написано «NAVY», а на цепочке болтаются армейские дог-теги. К тому же, когда я работала в архиве, тут кто-то орал в две глотки нечто похожее на «Semper Fi». Что и приводит к моему вопросу: Афганистан или Ирак?  
Судя по выражению лица МакКолла, Эллисон для него обернулась чистым сиянием божественного света. Стайлз буквально изнемогал от смеха, уткнувшись Дереку в плечо. Капитан Финсток, которого никто почему-то не заметил, безнадежно покачал головой, театрально сплюнул и рявкнул во всю глотку:  
\- Детектив Арджент! Или вы немедленно возвращаетесь к работе, или я звоню вашему отцу и сообщаю, что ему пора начинать ненавидеть будущего зятя. Не забудь, Арджент, у него есть табельное оружие, ТАК ЧТО БЕГОМ ДОПИСЫВАТЬ ОТЧЕТ!!!  
  
Поздно вечером в баре Стайлз загнал Дерека в угол, пользуясь тем, что столик оккупировали счастливые безмозглые влюбленные. Хейл подышал через нос, готовясь к экзекуции – Стилински смотрел исподлобья, напряженно и серьезно.  
\- Слушай, Хейл, меня буквально тошнит от того, что между нами происходит какое-то дерьмо. Я не могу понять, какое именно, но это началось после той перестрелки на складе, - Стайлз дернул плечом и отвел глаза в сторону. - Ты, кажется, обещал объяснить. Приступай.  
Хейл смотрел на напарника, внимательно изучающего исцарапанную стенную панель. О чем говорить, он не знал. Хотя знал, конечно, в английском языке существовали сотни слов, тысячи слов, миллионы слов, которые Дерек хотел бы сказать Стайлзу. Которые птицами теснились в горле и щекотали его крыльями изнутри.   
  
 _Я люблю тебя.  
Ты сводишь меня с ума.  
Я захотел всего тебя себе через десять минут знакомства.   
Ты невероятный и потрясающий, и заставляешь меня смеяться.   
Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, поэтому однажды мне придется стоять рядом с тобой у алтаря, с кольцом в кармане, и смотреть, как по проходу идет твоя будущая жена.  
Ты мой лучший друг, и я не знаю, как можно от этого отказаться.   
Я страшно, чудовищно, до мерзкой слабости в коленях боюсь, что однажды ты все поймешь и посмотришь на меня с жалостью в глазах.  
Нет, я это переживу, конечно.   
Но мне будет очень больно. Словно кто-то воткнул нож в печень и медленно проворачивает его в ране.   
Прости, Стайлз.   
Я слишком труслив, чтобы не врать тебе.  
Но достаточно смел, чтобы не врать себе._  
  
Дерек хрустнул позвонками и собрал все свои таланты, чтобы ответить легко, но с толикой смущения.  
\- Ладно, друг, ты меня поймал. Я это не слишком афиширую, но придется сказать. Когда тебя ранил этот козел Уильямс, я немного запаниковал. Точнее, я серьезно запаниковал и не смог ничего вспомнить из правил оказания первой помощи. Сделал то, чему в детстве меня учил дед-шайенн.  
Стайлз моментально бросил изучать стенку и уставился на Хейла, изумленно распахнув глаза.  
\- Шайенн, серьезно?! Настоящий шайенн?! Форт Ларами, шайеннские войны, и бойня на Сэнд-Крик – такой шайенн? Хейл, я просто поверить не могу! Я же в детстве обожал читать про индейцев! И вот он ты, настоящий шайенн!! – в зрачках у Стилински бурно заплескалось мальчишеское обожание.  
Отлично. Вот именно поэтому Дерек помалкивал о своих корнях. Чтобы не оказаться однажды на крохотном стульчике - с бумажным пером в волосах и тоской во взоре - перед толпой первоклашек. Стайлз окончил младшую школу больше двадцати лет назад, но Хейлу казалось, что по высокому лбу уже несется восторженная бегущая строка «Эй, народ, мой напарник настоящий шайенн!»  
 _Разве ты не этого хотел, Дерек? Вот он, ни о чем не подозревает. Ты выгрыз себе еще немного времени. Выторговал у суки-судьбы. Молодец, Хейл. Отличная работа._  
Стайлз, захлебываясь словами, жонглировал историческими фактами, извлеченными из глубин своей невероятной памяти, когда Дерек пощелкал пальцами у него перед глазами.   
\- Эй, напарник, притормози. Ты же понимаешь, что это строго между нами. Семейные традиции, все такое.  
Стилински моментально оскорбился. Хейл сжал губы и непреклонно свел брови.   
Стайлз перестал изображать смертельную обиду и на секунду опустил ресницы. А когда поднял взгляд – в глазах уже плясали черти.  
\- На четверть шайенн, значит. А я думал, ты на четверть красная шапочка...  
  
Дерек решил, что переоценил чувство самосохранения Лоры. Сестра явно напрашивалась на крепкое братское объятие.   
Стайлз весь так и светился ехидством. Зараза.  
  
*  
В пятницу вечером, пока Стайлз рылся в архиве, МакКолл явился в участок с таким сосредоточенным видом, что Дерек переложил айфон поближе – на случай, если придется снимать на видео по-идиотски романтическое предложение Арджент руки, сердца и кредита на домик в пригороде. Стилински не простил бы, не окажись такой момент запечатленным для шантажа и семейной истории.  
К сожалению или к счастью, у Скотта оказалось чуть больше мозгов, чем казалось Хейлу. Довольно быстро тот отклеился от Эллисон, обменявшись с ней на прощание невероятно бессмысленными взглядами, и направился прямо к Дереку. Интересный поворот.  
\- Эмм, привет, мужик. Мы с тобой не очень знакомы, но ты лучший друг Стайлза, так что, вроде как, ну ты понял, - Дерек не понял. Но, на всякий случай, кивнул. – Мне надо кое-что ему рассказать, и он расстроится, и ему потребуется, ну знаешь, дружеская поддержка. Алкоголь, кантри и разговоры о комиксах. Ты с нами?  
Что за идиотский вопрос, конечно, он с ними. Если оставить этих двоих наедине с суровым мужским горем, то дело кончится арестом за нетрезвую попытку наклеить на уличный прожектор силуэт летучей мыши.  
Стайлз, судя по всему, не сразу почувствовал неладное. Первые десять минут Скотт старательно заливался ромом с колой и бомбардировал Стилински вопросами о судьбе бывших сослуживцев. Дерек даже удивился, какая у напарника оказалась насыщенная социальная жизнь.   
\- … кстати, о ненависти к кантри: сержант написал, что Эл Ти серьезно нацелился на большую политику и планирует баллотироваться в сенат через пару лет, благослови добрый боженька его светлую голову. Может, повысит средний уровень IQ этого вашингтонского стада. …МакКолл, какого хрена ты на мне тут зубы заговариваешь, в чем дело, колись уже?!  
Скотт торопливо совладал с лицом, стирая выражение драматичного сочувствия, но Стайлз вцепился зубами в воображаемую холку и взгляда не отводил. МакКолл поерзал, просмотрел стакан на свет, почесал нос, сожрал фисташку и решился, наконец.  
\- Короче. У меня есть для тебя две новости, хорошая и не очень. С какой начать?  
\- С плохой. Нет, с хорошей. Нет, с плохой – только расскажи ее помягче! Отец в порядке? Господи, Скотт, скажи, что дело не в отце!  
Хейл весомо положил руку напарнику на плечо, прерывая нервный поток слов, и сурово посмотрел на МакКолла.   
\- Начинай с хорошей, - Стайлз притих под пальцами, сердце билось ровно и быстро. Скотт немного расслабился.  
\- Дядя Джон окей, не дергайся, он мужик крепкий. Хорошая новость как раз про него. Ну, в общем, это немного странно, хотя я рад, конечно… Короче. Твой папа пригласил мою маму в круиз.   
Дерек выдохнул. Стайлз фыркнул и рассмеялся.   
\- И потребовалось ему на это всего-то пятнадцать лет! Похоже, уровень дружественной лазаньи в папином организме достиг, наконец, мозжечка. Мелисса – святая женщина, определенно. Надеюсь, отец купит ей кольцо с бриллиантом размером с айсберг от «Титаника», - Стилински стукнул друга кулаком в плечо. – И, МакКолл, не думай, что если ты теперь мой брат, то я сразу прощу все долги. Гони полтос! Думать надо было, когда ставил на «двадцать лет», папа не такой тормоз, как ты!  
Скотт неуверенно улыбнулся.   
\- Ну да. Точно. Давай я куплю тебе виски и расскажу остальное.  
Стилински скривился и допил остатки пива.  
\- Плевать на виски. Давай, бро. Жги глаголом, - МакКолл еще немного поерзал, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Тут такое дело… В общем, Эрика выходит замуж.   
Стайлз вскинул бровь, старательно делая вид, что ему плевать. Хейл не поверил в это ни на секунду.  
\- Рад за нее. Я, правда, не думал, что это случится так быстро, но…  
\- Друг, Эрика выходит замуж за Айзека.   
Стилински выглядел потрясенным. Он потер руками лицо и сжал губы на секунду.  
\- Ты был прав, чувак. Стоит выпить.

 

Спустя четыре стремительных текилы Стайлз все еще пребывал в расстроенных чувствах. Хейл стратегически выжидал, подсовывая напарнику то соль, то лайм. МакКолл сострадательно накачивался ромом и бубнил, почти не затыкаясь.  
\- …брат, ты же понимаешь, она же девушка, а девушки – они, ну просто не догоняют иногда, и я уверен, что она не хотела тебя обидеть, просто жизнь, она такая сука бывает, и мы любим тех, кого любим, даже если нам не стоит их любить, и жизнь без любви – это полный отстой, знаешь, я не понимал этого, пока Эллисон не встретил, вот и они…  
Стилински отвлекся, наконец, от преломления света в каплях конденсата на бутылке, хлопнул ладонью по столешнице и рявкнул.  
\- Блядь, да все я понимаю, мы с Эрикой почти год, как расстались! Но вот какого хуя надо обязательно идти замуж за моего бывшего бойфренда?!  
У Дерека пиво пошло носом. Сдавленно извинившись, он вылетел из-за стола, судорожно откашливаясь, и пришел в себя только в туалете. Кажется, первая любовь Стайлза собирается жениться на второй любви Стайлза. Жизнь такой сукой бывает. МакКолл, как ты прав.   
Когда Хейл вернулся за столик, напарник драматично лежал лицом в столешницу, а Скотт неловко пытался гладить его по спине. Кажется, увидев Дерека, парень обрадовался возможности передать скорбное дело утешения страждущих, потому что торопливо пересел, освобождая место. Хейл немного подышал через нос, сел возле Стилински и ласково почесал тому загривок. Надо было что-нибудь сказать утешительное, но кроме «но-но» ничего не лезло в голову. Лошадью Стайлз, все-таки, не был, поэтому Дерек просто молча перебирал мягкие каштановые волосы. Скотт раскоординированно, но сочувственно похлопывал друга по руке.  
Стайлз внезапно резко вскинулся и посмотрел на них мутным взглядом.   
\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Ладно. Я не настолько мудак, чтобы кому-то запрещать быть счастливым. Даже если без меня.  
МакКолл насупился. Точнее, попытался насупиться – лицевые мышцы уже плохо подчинялись.  
\- Чува-а-ак… Айзек ведь разбил тебе сердце! А теперь еще и женится на твоей бывшей… Я поеду в Джерси прямо сейчас! Я набью Лейхи морду!!  
Стилински стиснул край стола и ответил, неожиданно жестко и четко для такого уровня алкоголя в крови.  
\- Закрой пасть, МакКолл. Кто кому разбил сердце, вопрос открытый. Так что заткнись, друг. Просто – заткнись.  
Пока Скотт пытался невразумительно спорить, Дерек воевал с собственным воображением. Иногда он по-мазохистски представлял себе Эрику – спящую в старой футболке Стайлза, свернувшейся рядом со Стайлзом на диване, целующей Стайлза по утрам. Но старомодное воспитание, вбитое мамой на подкорку, не позволяло даже представить тяжкие телесные повреждения, наносимые леди. В отношении джентльменов таких ограничений у фантазии не было.

Айзек Лейхи. Наверняка, красивый самоуверенный ублюдок с кубиками на прессе и крутой тачкой вроде Порше. Из тех, кому в школе достаются самые популярные девчонки и самые лучшие парни. Хейл на секунду представил себе Стайлза в школьной душевой – прижатого к кафелю, тяжело дышащего, выгибающегося под жесткими губами – и ему ощутимо подурнело. Глаза застлала красная пелена. Дереку хотелось крови. Волку хотелось крови. В кои-то веки, они были полностью согласны друг с другом.   
  
МакКолл преодолел «агрессивную» стадию и стремительно приближался к отключению всех бортовых систем. Хейл не слишком аккуратно запихнул его в такси и вручил водителю двадцатку за транспортировку тела к кровати в квартире Стайлза, засветив, на всякий случай, полицейский значок.   
Пошатывающегося Стилински Дерек привычно отволок к себе домой. Во время выгрузки на диван, прежде чем окончательно вырубиться, Стайлз негромко забубнил, не открывая глаз.  
\- Знаешь, что здесь самое смешное, Хейл?.. Самое смешное, что они действительно подходят друг другу... Вот только им совсем не подходил я…  
Дерек запихнул подушку под голову уснувшего напарника и пальцем разгладил морщинку у него между бровей.  
 _У них действительно много общего, Стилински. Они оба тебя любили._  
  
*

Когда Стайлз окончательно проснулся, был уже день. Во рту стоял противный кислый привкус, в голове пульсировали отголоски головной боли. С журнального столика манила прохладой бутылка воды, рядом с выключенным телефоном лежала таблетка аспирина. Яркий свет из панорамных окон милосердно приглушался опущенными жалюзи. Благослови тебя господь, Дерек Хейл.  
В душе Стилински внезапно вспомнил, из-за чего вчера напился, и поборол желание побиться головой о кафель. Сейчас он и сам не понимал, почему так расстроился, ведь все уже давно отболело. И по Айзеку. И по Эрике. Эти двое теперь вместе – ну и хорошо. Во всяком случае, снимается вопрос ревности к бывшим. Или становится куда острее, тут уж как посмотреть. Блин, Стайлз, будь хотя бы честен. Ты завидуешь им. Завидуешь Скотту и Эллисон. Завидуешь любой счастливой паре, потому что у них есть то, чего нет у тебя. Ты позорище, Стилински. Эгоистичное и завистливое позорище.  
Перед Скоттом было немного неловко за вчерашний сеанс личной драмы. Перед Дереком… Стайлз вспомнил, как ласково трогали затылок чуткие пальцы. Как лежала на плече горячая тяжелая ладонь. Он открыл флакон с гелем для душа и окунулся в знакомый запах – сандал, имбирь, прелая листва. Привычный успокаивающий аромат.  
Нет, перед Дереком неловко не было. Никогда.   
  
Маленькая кухня утопала в солнечном свете. Стайлз предусмотрительно прищурился, опасаясь нового приступа мигрени, но все было на удивление хорошо. Видимо, пока он лил воду и предавался самоуничижению, аспирин подействовал. Дерек стоял у плиты спиной к нему, одетый только в домашние вытертые джинсы, и помешивал на сковородке что-то шкворчащее. Татуировка между лопаток притягивала взгляд, практически умоляя обвести себя кончиком пальца.   
Или языка.   
Успокойся, Стилински. Держи свои грабли при себе. Ты не будешь трогать руками Хейлов, какими бы упоительно роскошным они ни были.  
Стайлз устроился за столом и хмуро уставился на жизнерадостный натюрморт: миска с воздушными медовыми колечками, кофе в кружке с логотипом «Weyland Yutani», бутылка с молоком. Шикарный мужик перед глазами. Интересно, если залить корнфлекс водкой, это можно будет запатентовать в качестве средства от похмелья?  
\- Я уже почти решил, что ты с горя утопился, и пора идти тебя откачивать.  
Сердечно-легочная реанимация. Искусственное дыхание «рот в рот». Господи, да, пожалуйста. Заткнись, Стайлз.  
\- Тебе тоже доброе утро, чувак. Спасибо за аспирин. Это было, ну знаешь, мило, - Дерек дернул плечом, и Стайлз почему-то решил, что напарник улыбнулся. Так, что на щеке проклюнулась ямочка. Чтобы отвлечься от неуместных мыслей, Стилински схватил бутылку и начал трясти ее с преувеличенным энтузиазмом. Булькало неубедительно. Стайлз открутил крышку и заглянул внутрь.  
\- Дерек, тут полстакана максимум. Не хотелось бы оставлять тебя без утренней порции кальция и лактозы.  
Хейл сосредоточенно ковырял лопаткой что-то прилипшее к сковородке, поэтому ответил довольно рассеянно.  
\- Никаких проблем, Стилински. Я вообще молоко не пью. Разве что, только в твоих девчачьих кофейных смесях.  
Стайлз едва не выронил бутылку. Перехватил ее в последний момент другой рукой и очень аккуратно поставил на стол.   
  
Молоко, которое Хейл не пьет. Кукурузные колечки, которых Хейл не ест.  
Вторая зубная щетка в стакане. Бритва в ящике под раковиной. Мыло «Irish spring» на полочке в душевой кабинке.  
Футболка с надписью «FRANKY SAY RELAX», в которой Стайлз спал, когда оставался ночевать после попоек или пицце-хоррор-марафонов.  
Ехидная Лора. Ехидная «открытка». Ехидный кекс от ехидной мамы-Хейл.  
Либо у Дерека Хейла был невидимый тайный любовник, либо Стайлз ухитрился пропустить, что начал встречаться с лучшим другом. Другом, который вылизывал его кожу так, что ноги отнимались.  
  
Пульс Стайлза Стилински рванул вверх с такой скоростью, что мог претендовать на победу в «Тур-де-Франс». Сердце тяжело колотилось где-то в горле, мешая дышать. В опустевшем черепе от стенки к стенке метались заполошные мысли. Их расталкивал один неповоротливый вопрос. Очень важный вопрос.  
  
Дерек замер, словно услышав нарастающий рев крови в венах Стайлза. Звякнула лопаточка, брошенная в раковину. Регулятор газа оглушительно щелкнул, выключаясь.   
Сколько сейчас дают за убийство? Он же полицейский, он должен помнить такие вещи, разве нет? Горло пересохло, будто его продрало наждачкой.  
  
\- Дерек Хейл, ах ты паскуда скрытная. Ты вообще когда-нибудь собирался мне сказать?  
  
Широкие плечи опустились и, кажется, окаменели. Мертвая тишина. Понятно.  
  
Скрежет ножек стула вспорол тишину. Стайлз, чьи ноги весили примерно тонну, сделал шаг, другой. И остановился. Твоя очередь, Хейл.  
Дерек прерывисто вздохнул, медленно повернулся, и - боже, у него было такое лицо, словно Стайлз сейчас его ударит. А потом развернется и уйдет навсегда.   
  
Все вдруг стало очень просто. Так просто, что Стайлз вообще не понимал, как оно может быть сложно. Это же Дерек Хейл, его личный Дерек Хейл. Невообразимо сексуальный лучший друг с теплой улыбкой и ласковыми ладонями. Лучший в мире напарник. Ответ, который никогда не нуждался в вопросе.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся и, зацепив Дерека за пояс джинсов, вынудил его сделать шаг себе навстречу. Немного беспомощное выражение глаз одновременно умиляло и возбуждало. Тонкие губы разошлись, выпуская воздух из плена грудной клетки. Блядь, это просто несправедливо, как можно быть настолько красивым? Стайлз бездумно облизал губы. Дерек, сглотнув, жадно проследил движение.  
Секс разрушает дружбу? Стилински намеревался от нее камня на камне не оставить.

 

Он так и не понял, кто сделал первое движение, потому что встретились они на полпути, и господи-господи-господи, если у Стайлза еще оставался крошечный страх, что целоваться с Дереком Хейлом будет неловко, то собственный стон разнес его в клочья. Твердые губы атаковали, завоевывали, брали в плен, и это было лучше всего, слаще всего на свете. Стайлзу иррационально казалось, что они целовались уже сотни и тысячи раз, ему казалось, что каждое мимолетное прикосновение, каждая улыбка, каждый взгляд – все они были эхом этого поцелуя, прокатившимся назад во времени.  
Дерек пил его дыхание, жадно глотая стоны, кожа под ладонями Стайлза пылала – боже, у этого парня что, кипяток вместо крови?! - сознание пыталось отключиться, мозг сдавал бастион за бастионом. Да кому вообще нужны мозги, когда твой язык во рту Дерека Хейла, и его горло вибрирует от полустона-полурыка? Бедра Стайлза уперлись в край стола, жалкие остатки ясного разума зарегистрировали звук падения чего-то стеклянного на кафельный пол, но это было уже абсолютно неважно. Потому что Хейл перешел к шее, господи, и делал сейчас что-то совершенно безумное, наверное, запрещенное законом, и, кажется, Стайлз сказал это вслух, потому что Дерек прервал свое путешествие от подбородка к ключицам и хрипло прошептал: «Если хочешь, можем потом друг друга арестовать», и  _боже, да, он хотел_. Руки Стайлза жили собственной жизнью, притягивая, сжимая, впиваясь пальцами до белых следов. Перед глазами плыли цветные пятна, рецепторы взбесились, пытаясь осмыслить все сразу – вкус, запахи, звуки, ощущение гладких мышц и горячей кожи под ладонями, и … о-о-ох, невероятный язык, выводящий круги за ухом.  
Стайлз внезапно разозлился, потому что, блядь, какого черта Дерек лишал этого их обоих столько времени, столько чертовых месяцев, наполненных короткими взглядами и бессознательным ожиданием?! Едва не рыча, он запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека, потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову, подставить шею. Впился в кожу, оставляя багровый след, еще один – рядом, наслаждаясь вибрацией стона. Хейл тяжело дышал, хватал ртом воздух,  _открывался_. Губы Стайлза обжигало щетиной, пока он рисовал влажную дорожку из слюны и укусов, спускаясь по горлу, вниз к соскам, но черт, оно того стоило. Руки тряслись, как у пьяного, молнию на джинсах Стилински практически выдрал – до того хотелось прикоснуться, сжать пальцами, вырвать крик. Потому что, сука, нельзя было так поступать с ним, нельзя было оставлять его вариться в собственном соку на три долбанных года, да еще и порхать вокруг со своей пиздецки безупречной дружбой!  
Дерек жестко терся об его пах, под рукой Стайлза было невероятно горячо и каменно твердо, и мыслей не осталось, злости не осталось тоже, сосущая пустота внутри настойчиво вызревала удовольствием, и, казалось, можно поймать момент, когда она лопнет, рассыпавшись острой звездной пылью…

  
Но, конечно, они все пропустили.   
  
*  
  
Дерек проснулся от того, что Стайлз заерзал под боком. Спальня плавилась в теплом янтарном свете закатного солнца, и Хейл не сразу сообразил, сколько времени он проспал.   
Хотя, ему было плевать на время. Мир прошелся колесом и остановился под совершенно невероятным углом. Стайлз гладил его по груди, искрящиеся глаза улыбались, а их ноги были сплетены вместе. Да пропади оно пропадом, это время.  
Длинные пальцы аккуратно, но уверено заставили поднять подбородок, прошлись по горлу, приласкали ключицы. Потом Стилински закусил губу, прижался плотнее и спросил, внимательно глядя Дереку в глаза.  
\- Хейл, учитывая, что я не нахожу на твоей шее засосы, которые лично оставил там пять часов назад, просто не могу не спросить. Кто у вас в роду есть еще, помимо индейцев и красных шапочек?  
Дерек онемел. Стайлз хмыкнул с явным удовольствием, извернулся и сел на Хейла верхом.  
\- Ну, примерно так я и думал. Подставляй горло, хмурый волк. Придется обновить знак качества.  
  
Хмурый волк не возражал.  
  
  
The end

 


End file.
